gods_among_usfandomcom-20200214-history
Poseidon
Poseidon, known also as the Earthshaker, Strombringer, and the Father of Horses, is the Olympian God of the Seas. Biography Early Life Poseidon was the last of his siblings to be swallowed by Kronos. Along with all his elder siblings, he grew up within his father's stomach, being undigested due to his divine power. When Kronos was fed an emetic by Zeus which made him disgorge the contents of his stomach, Poseidon was the first of the gods to emerge, following the baby shaped boulder that had been passed off as Zeus. Whilst the Titans were still in disarray, Poseidon and his siblings fled with Zeus to Crete, where they reunited with their mother Rhea. Shortly thereafter, they decided to go to war with their father for his crimes. The Titanomachy After reuniting with his mother, Poseidon, along with all of his other siblings besides Hestia, elected to go to war with their father. Shortly thereafter, they would launch several attacks against his forces, all of which ended in their defeat due to their inferior numbers and lack of combat experience. After realizing that they could not defeat the Titans alone, Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, Hera, and Demeter all ventured to Tartarus in order to free their uncles, the Elder Cyclopes and Hekatonkheires. They battled through a number of foul monstrosities in the Abyss, and after Zeus defeated Kampe, the guard Kronos had placed over his brothers, Poseidon had the Trident of Storms forged for him in gratitude. With their new allies, the gods took for their stronghold Mount Olympus, the second largest mountain in Greece. After Zeus blasted off the top of Mount Othrys, and the Hekatonkheires rained the fallen Titans with stones, Poseidon took the field with his brethren. However, the Titans had a chance to ready themselves due to the time manipulation abilities of Kronos, and thusly, the battle was far more even than expected. Poseidon, wielding his new Trident, defeated Phorcys easily, before a drawn out duel against Krios. Later on, he and Hades fought a joint battle against Hyperion and Iapetus, with Poseidon defeating Iapetus while Hades finished Hyperion. After the battle was won, Poseidon brought his fallen foes before Zeus, who cast them all into the Pit of Tartarus. Rule of the Seas and Adventures After Kronos's defeat, Poseidon and his brothers drew lots to divide rulership over the world, with Poseidon receiving dominion of the seas. However, free spirit that he was, Poseidon spent much of his early reign travelling between planes, battling monsters and exploring foreign realms. Eventually, after returning to Earthrealm, Poseidon crafted himself a palace in the Atlantic Ocean. Shortly thereafter, the Oceanid, Amphitrite, caught his eye, and after a period of wooing, she eventually consented to become his queen. War Against the Beznadi When the warmongering Beznadi Svarog led his pantheon against Olympus, Poseidon found his palace assaulted by the Beznadi god Vodan. Poseidon, being far more powerful and a much more experienced combatant, easily crushed Vodan and all his forces, dragging him to Mount Olympus in chains. After Perun had negotiated a peace with the Olympians, Poseidon returned his foe to Zemja Bogov. Saving of Atlantis After the ancient city of Atlantis destroyed itself due to a poorly conceived magical spell, Poseidon saved its denizens by gifting them with the ability to survive the ocean depths, and preserving their city beneath the waves, becoming its patron. War Against the Angels After the angels released the Titans from their prisons, Poseidon, along with the rest of the Olympians, was forced to deal with them whilst their Kem-Duati vassals were crushed by the Host of Heaven. Shortly thereafter, he and most of the pantheon were subjected to the same fate, and Poseidon was sealed away on Olympus. Physical Appearance Poseidon typically appears as a muscular, tanned human with black hair that is cropped short, often sporting a beard. His eyes are generally either blue or green. Personality Poseidon is generally possessed of an easygoing and fun loving disposition. He is a great lover of jokes, and enjoys nothing more than to be made to laugh, which makes him a great favorite of his nephew Hermes. However, his temper, though difficult to rouse, is fearsome to behold, and he is incredibly vengeful towards any who wrong either him or his loved ones. Powers Poseidon possesses the standard Olympian powers, but on a power level far surpassing most of his peers. Poseidon is one of the mightiest of the Olympians, and along with his brother Hades, he is one of the only ones able to compare to the might of Zeus. Olympian Physiology: Due to his Olympian heritage, Poseidon possesses a number of magical abilities. * Super Strength: Poseidon is gifted with godly levels of physical might, with only Hades and Zeus able to compare to him. * Super Speed: Poseidon has vast degrees of superhuman speed. * Super Durability: Poseidon has the ability to withstand nearly any physical attack without sustaining any harm. * Healing Factor: If Poseidon is somehow damaged, he is able to recover from non magical damage in seconds. * Super Senses: Poseidon possesses divinely powerful senses. * Telekinesis (Advanced): Poseidon has the ability to mentally exert force on objects, able to move and manipulate them with his mind. * Telepathy: Due to his Olympian heritage, Poseidon has the ability of mental communication, and is able to read thoughts, as well as scan and alter memories. * Teleportation: Poseidon is able to move from place to place without traversing the distance in between. He is able to easily traverse between realms unless his progress is impeded by a sufficiently powerful magical barrier. * Immense Magical Power: Poseidon, as a higher being, possesses an enormous reserve of magical energy that he can draw on for casting spells which surpasses that of any mortal. * Divine Domains: Due to his status as a deity, Poseidon holds innate magical control over certain aspects of existence. ** Atmokinesis: Poseidon possesses divine control over the weather. ** Hydrokinesis: Poseidon has divine control over water. ** Aquatic Creature Control: Poseidon has the ability to command most forms of aquatic life. ** Geokinesis (limited): Poseidon is capable of producing powerful earthquakes. Skills Leader Expert Strategist: Poseidon is a competent strategist, especially with regards to analyzing the battlefield and using his environment to his advantage. Expert Combatant: Poseidon is a highly skilled fighter, having spent millennia travelling through a myriad of realms and battling against a variety of opponents. He is an expert in fighting in unusual combat situations, such as underwater. Charisma: Poseidon is an incredibly charming individual, with his usually genial personality making it easy for him to persuade and beguile others. Notable Equipment Trident of Storms: The Trident of Storms, forged for him by the Elder Cyclopes, is an immensely powerful weapon that Poseidon wields. With it, he is capable of controlling storms, currents, and summoning powerful earthquakes at will. Quotes Quotes by Poseidon * "No one attacks my family and lives." Trivia * Poseidon is the second youngest child of Kronos and Rhea, and the second born son. * Poseidon was the first god to emerge from Kronos's stomach.